lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: The Rise of Guldur part 3
East Lorien has just been conquored. Dol Guldur has been reclaimed after so many years. The structure of Dol Guldur was actually no more. It was gone and Lorien rebuilt with their own builds. The Morgul Caster ordered to tear down the buildings the Galadrim Elves had built. But he wanted the Guldur orcs to rest before the final battle that he had planned. Lorien how ever was right now considered "weak" and all they could do was prepare for the inevitable. They prepared as many defenses as they could. "What now, my lord?" the orc aksed the Nazgûl look alike. "Now, we rest for a bit. The Lorien Elves dont have enough troops to attack East Lorien. I predict that we should have enough time to prepare for this next battle." The Morgul voice answered. After those next couple of days, Guldur was ready to release the attack. They marched to Lorien, while the Morgul Caster was ahead of his army. He was meaning to get to the land of Lorien before his army did to weaken them. He rode his Fell beast to the golden woods. Once he arrived, he studied the land scape around him. It looked pretty flat, so it was ready to launch its first step of the plan. The Morgul Caster had to wait for Guldurs armies to arrive. Once they did, the first part of the plan was simple: Launch the Gulduril Squadrens and plant each crystal at each marked location. Once the Gulduril was place, then their magic will be useless. Then soon the forest will be, flammable. Lorien was ready for Guldurs attack. All they were doing was waiting for Guldur to arrive. But eventually a Lorien Elf looked in the sky to see smoke. They sounded the horns. They got to their places and now were ready to fight. They sensed the fire burning their trees. Eventually they saw a Fell Beast flying through the mallorn trees and snatching everything it saw. Riding it was its master, The Morgul Caster. Death was its mission. Fire was soon filling through the forests. The Guldur had already broken through the walls of the town. Absolute desolation was soon becoming of the forest of mallorn trees. Lorien had to retreat in order to keep their race of Galadrim Elves existing. They managed to escape through retreating south of the Lorien, and into the Anduin. Their coarse was to head to Fangorn. But now, Guldur had conquored Lorien. "My lord, what shall we do now? We conquored one of our enemies. Shall we prepare to attack the Woodland Realm?" "No. I need you to maintain these lands, and to keep them in your possesion. For i have other buisness that needs me." The Morgul Caster commanded them. "As you wish, my lord. Guldur will keep these lands, but who will become Guldurs new king?" "I'll decide that. I must leave for now, but i will return in the future." The Morgul Caster promised to come back to the new land of Guldur. But he has more to do in our story. This is a Calbeius Original, about The Rise of Guldur part three Category:Blog posts